


Immagini Sfocate

by Algedi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Incest, One Shot, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: PWP sui gemelli Maximoff - versione MCU





	Immagini Sfocate

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnfest #9 indetto da fanfic_italia su LJ (2015-2016)

Pietro è sempre stato svelto.

Lo era prima degli esperimenti di Strucker e adesso lo è ancora di più. È abituato a una tale rapidità che, per lui, compiere azioni normali a velocità normale è come fermare il tempo e ritrovarsi in una nuova dimensione, una strana, inquietante, onirica. Quando corre al massimo delle sue possibilità, il mondo semplicemente gli scivola addosso e nemmeno i suoi sensi sovrasviluppati riescono a captare ogni suono, distinguere ogni colore; le forme sono più grezze e l'aria diventa densa per l'attrito.

Qualche volta, però, ha bisogno di rallentare e prendersi un intero istante per guardarsi in giro.

Capita che il mondo circostante gli piaccia, ma più spesso gli viene voglia di addormentarsi e non risvegliarsi mai più, perché per un orfano di guerra il futuro, sebbene incerto, non sarà mai angoscioso quanto il presente. Dal presente non puoi scappare, poco importa che tu sia in grado di raggiungere la velocità del suono; ti porta via tutto e non ti lascia neanche il tempo di piangere, e allora Pietro guarda Wanda, giusto per assicurarsi che la sua metà sia ancora lì con lui, tangibile, che non sparisca come hanno fatto troppe cose preziose nella sua vita.

Guarda Wanda e Wanda non è solida: è scostante, brusca, a volte i suoi poteri diventano tanto incontrollabili che la testa le scoppia di dolore. Non può dargli sicurezza perché anche lei è terrorizzata, da se stessa ancora prima che da chiunque altro, ma va bene così, a Pietro basta che sua sorella esista. Si sta abituando alle illusioni che ogni tanto, inavvertitamente, lei insinua nella sua testa, ormai ne è quasi assuefatto, e ha imparato ad arginare le crisi di cui Wanda è preda, quando i pensieri altrui diventano troppo molesti. Gli viene naturale, starle vicino, anche se ciò significa muoversi in mondi inesistenti o parlare più forte delle voci nella sua testa.

Wanda è diventata strana, dopo gli esperimenti. Si è tinta i capelli di rosso e ha preso a fissare la gente con un'intensità che mette a disagio persino il più stoico dei soldati di Strucker. Con Pietro è diverso, sapeva leggergli nel pensiero anche prima di acquisire quei poteri spaventosi, ma il modo in cui lo guarda è cambiato: c'è una punta di apprensione, appena accennata, e una severa determinazione ha sostituito completamente l'ingenuità fiduciosa con cui scrutava il gemello. Fra i due è sempre stato Pietro quello esuberante, l'attaccabrighe, ma è Wanda, adesso, che può uccidere un uomo in un battito di ciglia.

A volte trascorre ore intere sulla sua branda, al buio, e i ricercatori ci hanno messo un po' per capire che non parla da sola, ma con i personaggi delle sue illusioni – mamma e papà, suo fratello lo sa senza bisogno di chiedere. Altre volte rimane in silenzio, pensierosa, e sono i momenti peggiori, quelli in cui il mondo minaccia di crollarle addosso.

È uno schema che si ripete: Pietro la raggiunge e la distrae, senza fretta, trascinandola fuori da quelle elucubrazioni morbose piano piano. Le luci sono spente – peggiorano il mal di testa di Wanda -, ma lui la vede lo stesso, la vede sempre, e non è che la trovi meravigliosa: è semplicemente l'unica cosa che abbia un senso nel caos in cui navigano. Si china verso di lei, la tocca, l'annusa - non ha un odore particolare, ma Pietro potrebbe riconoscerla fra miliardi - e la bacia delicatamente, in punta di labbra. È bello percepirla vicina, è una sensazione che riempie l'anima e dà coraggio, diffondendosi liquida nel corpo come vino, e per lei è lo stesso, perché a quel punto approfondisce il contatto e gli succhia la lingua.

Non sono mai baci lunghi, all'inizio. Durano pochi secondi, poi i gemelli si separano, le pupille di Pietro che gradualmente si abituano alle tenebre e cominciano a distinguere piccoli dettagli, come gli occhi spalancati di lei. Wanda si accosta maggiormente e preme il proprio corpo contro quello del fratello, strusciandoglisi addosso quasi volesse fondersi con lui. Respirano ognuno l'essenza dell'altro, gli indumenti che si fanno via via più stretti e umidi man mano che le carezze diventano più esigenti, e a nessuno dei due interessa che li stiano monitorando anche in quel momento.

Pietro non aspetta conferme, non ne ha bisogno: non può leggere nella mente delle persone, ma non gli servono poteri simili per capire Wanda, che ancora lo sta osservando con quello sguardo stralunato.

Si abbassa i pantaloni e scosta la biancheria della gemella, penetrandola in silenzio. Non c'è davvero niente di passionale in quell'atto, nulla di romantico, c'è solo un folle e terrificante bisogno di sentirsi vicini e completi. Wanda lo stringe a sé ossessivamente, e Pietro quasi ci crede, che niente li separerà mai.

Geme, affogando il viso nelle ciocche scarlatte della sorella, e con una mano s'insinua sotto la camiciola per tastare il ventre tiepido e sudato, per seguire la linea del fianco fino a raggiungere i seni. I baci sono un curioso miscuglio di rabbia, paura e sollievo, perché il mondo fa schifo, ma loro due sono insieme, ancora insieme nonostante tutto, e vale la pena di festeggiare.

Appiccicosi e ingombranti, i vestiti danno fastidio, si frappongono fra loro, sono ruvidi, pesanti sulla pelle accaldata, ma non c'è tempo per sfilarli: Pietro tiene un ritmo frenetico, non disumano, ma abbastanza veloce da lasciare Wanda frastornata. C'è un momento, mentre l'uno si spinge dentro l'altra, in cui le loro anime sembrano toccarsi e allora tornano a essere una persona sola, come avrebbe dovuto essere, né più né meno; ma dura solo un istante e, quando quel contatto speciale si spezza, i gemelli provano quasi dolore fisico.

Pietro viene per primo, sempre, e neanche si premura di uscire dal sesso fin troppo accogliente e rassicurante di Wanda – se tutti quei sieri non li hanno resi sterili, Strucker si occuperà del problema. Rimane boccheggiante per qualche secondo, poi, solerte, si rivolge alla gemella e sorride, giusto un po' sornione. Si china su di lei, che ricomincia quasi istantaneamente a sospirare estatica, e prende a stuzzicarle il clitoride con la lingua, mentre entrambe le sue mani le massaggiano le cosce – sembrano così magre sotto le dita.

Quando Wanda raggiunge l'orgasmo, i suoi muscoli si tendono spasmodicamente e immagini sconnesse fluiscono nella testa di Pietro, per sparire solo quando la telepate riconquista il pieno controllo delle sue facoltà.

Dopo ogni amplesso rimangono insieme, perfettamente adesi l'uno all'altra, per minuti interi, anche ore, se nessuno li disturba. Pietro le pettina i capelli, infilando le dita sporche di umori fra le ciocche e districando i nodi, e Wanda canticchia motivetti malinconici.

Nessuno dei due osa parlare.


End file.
